


Childlike Heart

by whalesfloatinginthesky



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, hes so cute, i have no idea what i'mdoing, i mean both of them are ..., im just so inspired by shion's love for nezumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesfloatinginthesky/pseuds/whalesfloatinginthesky
Summary: Shion's love for Nezumi is so childish yet mature in a really weird way.





	Childlike Heart

"Are you coming over?" He asked nervously, his heart palpitating while running a finger through his silver hair, twirling it to attempt to be as calm as possible without breaking out in cold sweat. Forcing a smile, a little laugh escaped the depths of his hoarse throat as he spoke kindly and innocently to the man on the other side of the phone. "Hmm? What makes you think I want to come over?" The sharp and immensely articulate voice retorted almost instantly like a snake. He sighed again shaking his head while pulling on his own ear to manage the burning feeling from his palpitating and vulnerable heart. By his side, there was a cup of steaming hot coffee that was coated with layers of thick cream laced with sprinkles as well as several chocolate chips to top it off. As he sipped on it, there was the classic warm sensation of pure coffee sliding down his hoarse throat and that was what he was looking for to calm his nerves down every time he grew increasingly nervous. He held onto his sweater and pulled it closer to his shivering frame as more snow continued to feather down to the garden. Hiding his will to give up, he shrugged and replied in a collected manner, “Ah… Sorry for thinking like that. I’ll ask someone else, it’s okay. Have a good day-”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, Shion… I’ll be coming over soon. See you then,” he cut him off with a somewhat frantic tone lacing his usual articulate and even graceful way of speaking. That was strange. Widening his eyes in slight shock, he laughed again before choking on the coffee, so loudly and desperately until the man on the other end of the line began to laugh hysterically from amusement. He laughed so heartily until his slender cheeks turned apple red and he began to cough as well. “Geez, when will you ever learn?” Shion asked playfully with a smirk tugging up on one corner of his lip before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. Shion placed the phone down with a groan escaping his slightly parted lips. The longer he talked to the man on the other side of the phone, the warm burning feeling in his heart simply refused to go away. He contained his smile whenever he crossed his mind; he would constantly feel the childish desire to meet him even when they parted ways mere seconds ago; there was a nagging thought in his mind that his feelings in his heart were selfish and foolish and it would come and go like monsoon rains. 

“There’s nothing much else to it, love is like this, I guess,” he muttered to himself helplessly as he stood up from where he sat to take the last gulp of coffee from the bottom of the cup. He placed it down again, his innocent smile slowly fading away on his face as the familiar and much-dreaded feeling of absolute warmth that tinted his skin red continued to drown him. At least, he was lucky to experience it all with a thick set of warm and decently comfortable blankets, spare shirts and the crackling fireplace. The man (whose name was Nezumi) made him feel something soft and sweet constantly, despite being the complete opposite, himself. He used to look at these feelings with so much hope and anticipation as if they were Christmas gifts at the base of a Christmas tree. With bright eyes full of certainty, a smile would form each time he was given the chance to swim in these feelings. It was unfortunate that this was no longer enough to satisfy his usually galactically-huge heart — these feelings were suffocating and he was drowning in them. At last, with whatever newfound “courage”, he would find a way to save himself.

With a reaffirming smile and huff, he shot up from his seat and threw a sweater over his head to cover his thin, bright red flannel and on top of that, he wrapped a lilac scarf around his reddened neck before grabbing his wallet to walk out of the door to presumably grab more coffee. As he opened the door, the soft cold air seemed to embrace him warmly and gently as he took several steps away from the comfort of the fireplace that was inside. He huffed, pulling the scarf closer towards his lips as he quickened his pace, careful to avoid slipping and falling on the pavement that was laced with a thin carpet of ice. Metal buildings with oscillating and giddy gears on the walls, working away to act like a miniature electricity generator for the family that probably lived in them. Against the backdrop of the snow, the red, burgundy and maroon lights that lined the sides of the streets stood out and provided pops of much needed colour in the golden winter wonderland of the town.

As he skipped along the cobblestone path, he began to hum a song that was so familiar to him. It was a song that made his heart melt and it would burn like some soft and empty pillow talk; it was something that was good enough to make his eyes twinkle and glitter as if his red eyes harbour a river of stars. Usually, thinking of the song sung in his calming voice would instantly make a smile appear on his face, even if the storm would never leave the top of his head and his heart alone but it was different this time. He went past the lake in the middle of town, the one where he never really understood properly or clearly. It had a gigantic clock submerged in the depths of it, they said, the clock still told time and it would chime at midnight, they added. Shion stopped humming for a little while to wrap his fingers deeper into the gaps of his scarf to obtain a little more warmth. He leant forward while still holding onto the wooden fence with a look of interest, taking in the calming atmosphere that was unlike the depths of his heart that was on fire. “Why can’t I freeze up for a little bit? Why do I just keep melting?” He asked himself the questions that no one else seemed to ask him. Isn't this what love does to people? He pondered, his head heavy and full of thoughts that required more than coffee to sustain. And yet, why I do feel so sick?

Shaking his head violently, he pats the side of his cheek rapidly and repeatedly as if to slap himself back into reality and the real reason as to why he wanted to leave his comfortable little cave where all his thoughts would be pushed to the side and into the depths of his hills of blankets in the first place. “Where would Nezumi be at this time?” He pondered over that for a while as he made his way into the cafe that emanated the warm familiar scent and feeling of coffee and cream. He took in a deep breath of the air in an effort to calm his nerves down. As he stepped into the shop, his heart eventually stopped burning to an empty mess. Holding his breath, he paced towards the front of the counter, following the velvet-like aroma of lattes and coffees. “The usual, please,” he stated quickly, hoping to cut down the number of words he had to say. Instantly, he fished out the money and dumped them on the counter for the cashier to grab and complete the payment. As he waited, he cocked his head to the side while resting it on the side of his wrist pensively as he watched the coffee come together behind the cashier. The warm scent of pumpkins, lavender tea and some chocolate chips sprinkled in there for fun allowed his mind to enter a dream-like state where everything seemed to be a fantasy.

“Nezumi… Are you coming over? He’s coming, right? He won’t just leave… Right? Or am I expecting too much? Damn… I’m expecting way too much -- don’t be so greedy,” he muttered to himself, his heart shaking and erupting from the emotions that felt like drugs this time -- horrible, toxic yet somehow satisfying and it let him feel high and dreamy. He grabbed the cup of coffee and dashed out, not without thanking the barista at the very least, his breath heavy and quick with each step he took beyond the cafe and towards his home. He sipped on the coffee, his heart racing with each step he took closer towards his doorstep -- his reality that he refused to face. As cold sweat begun to drip down his face, exhaustion began to pick on him but the burning feeling from within the depths of his heart gave him enough adrenaline and energy. 

“Shion!”

In an instant, Shion’s legs came to a screeching halt. He felt a chill run up his bones as his fingers began to twirl and dance with the loose strings of the wool that made up the lilac scarf. As he stopped, his heart thundered in his head, preventing him from moving forward especially when the sound of snow boots moving along the snow became louder and appeared closer towards his smaller frame that was shivering and trembling for a little bit. A long, slender arm wrapped around his narrow frame and pulled him closer towards a warmth that was familiar and even kind. “Shion!” He shouted again, his grey eyes began to twinkle at the pure sight of fear and surprise in front of him. Shion jumped away, holding onto his coffee desperately with his fingers trembling. The apples of his cheeks began to form a bright shade of red that eventually erupted to cover all over his round features. “Nezumi! What’s that for?” Shion huffed and whined while his feet stomped into the snow, forming impressions of his footsteps. The taller man twirled the sides of his hair as he laughed happily while taking his own scarf off his neck and wrapping it around the other.

“Nothing much, highness. Let’s go home now, your majesty!” he proclaimed, stretching his arms with a large smile that stretched from ear to ear appearing on his face. He smiled when he looked into his bright red eyes with so much hope and traces of affection, Shion thought. He opened the lid of his coffee and took several sips of it before running childishly. Shion hated to admit it but seeing his long hair flow in the wind made him even more interested. It was truly fascinating to see his hair compliment his slender and agile frame as he moved, especially in a quick manner. With each movement, his eyes would grow a little bit and would sparkle with admiration and respect. Again, a warm feeling burned within himself, only to manifest itself into Shion’s thoughts the more time he spent with Nezumi -- the reason for everything he felt for the longest time. He hated to be greedy and absolutely selfish; he hated to act as if everything was okay, especially since he could control everything that was within his grasp; he had always wondered why he had to act like this -- so distant, awkward, childish and horribly straightforward.

“I love you, Nezumi,” he muttered, his gaze looking upwards, in an attempt to meet his silver-grey eyes that reminded him of summer starlight. Nezumi slowed down to study him in shock. Shion’s gaze was averted down to their footprints in his snow as his body flushed a bright, hot red that was similar to the colour of his eyes. He sighed heavily while shaking his head and he pulled on his own ear to manage the burning feeling in his heart. Damn it, Shion, that’s really childish and greedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope all of you have enjoyed this Nezushi thing and the updates to my fanfics that have been sitting in the corner for a million years. ;") It's pretty short but what's new when it comes to me? :")


End file.
